


Sweetly

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, I dont know what plot is, M/M, Teasing, i. uh. yea uh, it is 1 in the morning and im only finally posting this, no reviewing it to check for errors, pbbt hecc that noisy noiso, this is almost a pwp but yknow, yea its. its just porn. thatse it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: Otoya wants to be railed. His boyfriends are willing to help.





	Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> i. i cant explain this. just here

Otoya gags slightly and grips the thigh of the man in front of him tightly. The grip on his hair was one of the best things about this whole thing, his eyes soft and fond as his mouth gets… Well, there’s no other way to put it: As his mouth gets  _ fucked _ .

He felt the other body behind him lean forwards, biting down on his neck again, and he moans loudly. He couldn't stop the smirk on his lips as Tokiya whimpers, doubling over and tugging on his hair. He was doing something so small compared to the two men fucking him. Tokiya thrusting into his mouth, tugging on his hair and choking him just a little, and Eiichi finger fucking his ass and jerking him off, occasionally biting him or sucking a dark mark into his skin or hitting his prostate and sending a jolt of pleasure through Otoya’s whole body. Otoya hums loudly and happily, relaxing his throat and listening to Tokiya’s breath quicken.

His free hand held up the front of the red baby doll he was wearing, the underwear of it pushed down to his thighs. He felt exposed like this, he felt…  _ Good _ . Whatever word he was searching for, it was lost with the two men going at him so eagerly. He could only barely think of what happened earlier, and how much he  _ really _ wanted to cum. Damn Eiichi for teasing him, even if he loves it.

* * *

Otoya had been going through the whole day teasing the two men. Brushing against Tokiya and leaning up to whisper into his ear, grinning at the surprised face Tokiya made whenever he had said something dirty, entirely filled with a desire for him. Whenever he saw Eiichi, he’d press right against him, hand on his arm or—if he was lucky enough to catch him sitting—his lap, nuzzling into his neck and whispering about how he wants him and in what ways he wants him. He loved loved  _ loved _ watching Eiichi shift and give him eager eyes, and when he finally pushed enough buttons, he  _ loved it. _

Shoved back into a secluded room, Otoya nearly pounced on Eiichi and kissed him roughly, excitedly, passionately, needily. He felt the taller man push him up against a wall, hiking one of his legs up to his waist. Otoya couldn't help but moan into the man’s mouth as he felt him thrust against his ass, shuddering when he pulled away and turning his head when he leaned in towards his neck.

“Otoya, Otoya, Otoya…” He whispered, squeezing his ass. “If we weren't at work, I’d  _ wreck _ you back here.”

Otoya shuddered and moaned at that, feeling two fingers get shoved into his mouth. “Quiet down, boy, be good.” He nods, holding the man’s wrist and sucking on his fingers a little.

Eiichi pulled his shirt down, biting the little juncture between his neck and shoulder. “I’ll leave you with this, okay? Be good now, Otoya. I’ll see you tonight, your room.” He pulled his fingers out, slowly stepping away.

Otoya still hasn't stopped thinking about how…  _ Excited _ he looked.

* * *

That night in his room, he took the small window of time he had before Tokiya got back to change. He took a quick shower, too, his hair soft afterwards. He nearly forgot to get into actual clothes since he was playing with it. Drying off the rest of the way, Otoya slipped the underwear on—a nice  _ something _ obvious, from his own excitement—and then the dress, both in his signature bright red colour. He sat on his bed, setting a bottle of lube in between his legs, holding it with his thighs. Might as well warm it the best he can as he waited.

Slowly, he slid a hand over his lap, palming himself as he waits. The cute red underwear he's in, they're so good, so pretty and cute on him, but the longer he did it, the tighter they felt. His other hand came up and covered his mouth, muffling his excited moaning. God it was  _ wonderful _ .

He barely noticed Tokiya come in and over to him until he felt himself get pushed back, Tokiya’s mouth  _ immediately  _ attacking his neck in kisses and bites. “Oh!” He moaned, pulling Tokiya flush to him. “Aren’t  _ you _ excited?”

Tokiya groaned in response, biting high on Otoya’s neck. “Otoya… Mm…”

Otoya chuckled, allowing him to play as he pleases, until Eiichi joins them.

* * *

“O… Otoya… Ngh…” Tokiya moans are so, so pretty, so faint and excited. He wants Eiichi moaning like this, too, but with Tokiya filling his mouth, he can’t quite express that.

“You're so cute and good, Otoya.” Eiichi whispers to him, thrusting his fingers right against his prostate. Otoya moans loudly at that, shuddering hard and thrusting upwards into Eiichi’s hand. “My very,  _ very _ good boy.” Jesus, what’s he doing? Whatever it is, the praise is making him more excited.

“O-Ot-Oto— _ Fuck _ , Eiichi, stop teasing him, he’s deepthroating me and I— _ Ah! _ ” Tokiya cries out, gripping Otoya’s hair and thrusting into his mouth. His face was screwed up in pleasure, and somehow that was what finally,  _ finally _ , sent Otoya over the edge. His eyes fluttered and he moans, his body tensing up as he came, making a mess on the floor. Thankfully it wasn't the front of his clothing, he now really wants to wear this to bed. It’s soft and comfy.

Tokiya keeps thrusting away at his mouth, groaning and whining. It didn't take very long until he finally came, Otoya twitching at it. He swallows it all, pulling him closer by his thighs. The only thing keeping him from gagging is his loud humming at that point. And also the fact that Tokiya isn't fucking his throat desperately anymore. Mostly the humming, though. He opens his mouth, letting Tokiya pull out, before tugging at his legs.

“Toookiiiiyaaaa… Stay a little longer, I wanna play more...” Otoya whines and smiles, his words innocent but his tone clearly stating what he wants.

He wants to be fucking  _ wrecked. _

  
And with how he asked, Tokiya is  _ more _ than happy to comply.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloweenie, my friends
> 
> also: please dont start attaccing me over Eiichi, i dont have the time to deal w that


End file.
